A Sonic Screwdriver Tale
by 4me-2me
Summary: Aventure du septième docteur Sylvester McCoy située après le roman Nightshade de Mark Gatiss. Le Docteur se voit contraint de rencontrer un inconnu du nom de Superman
1. I'm the Doctor

**A Sonic Screwdriver Tale**

**_Déni: _**Doctor Who est un copyright de la BBC depuis 1963, je n'ai demandé aucune permissions à la British Brodcasting Corporation pour écrire cette histoire. Superman, un super héros appartenant à DC Comics créé par le canadien Joe Shuster et l'américain Jerry Siegel, je n'ai aucun droits officiel sur ce personnage non plus. Les personnages que je décris sont inspiré des personnages télévisés ou objets suivants:

- Doctor interprété par Sylvester McCoy de 1987 à 1989.  
- Ace interprétée par Sophie Aldred, durant la même période de temps.  
- Le TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimensions in Space, une boîte d'appel de police bleue voyageant dans le temps et l'espace.

**_Avant-propos_**

Ceci est une œuvre de fiction qui ne s'insère pas dans le cycle normal des divers personnages qui vont être représenté dans ce texte, pour simplifier la chose, disons que nous sommes dans un univers parallèle où tous les personnages qui seront mentionnés dans le texte cohabitent sans nécessairement s'être connu ou avoir entendu parlé l'un de l'autre. Pour Doctor Who, il en est rendu à sa septième incarnation (Sylvester McCoy pour les fans qui n'ont guère bonne mémoire) et je situerai cette histoire juste après le roman Nightshade (de Mark Gatiss), il n'a donc plus comme compagne Ace. Pour Superman, je le mentionnerais comme personnage plus idéalisé, d'une manière plus distante, ce sera un individu qui a l'habitude de sauver le monde et d'être en même temps un journaliste. Je suis désolé pour les intrusions de phrases en anglais, mais certains termes me sont plus agréables à entendre dans cette langue.

**L'Histoire:**

_I'm the Doctor_

Le Tardis faisait entendre son ronronnement de départ, le docteur, appuyé sur la console, regardait son centre s'élever et redescendre, il songeait à Ace, qu'il ne reverrait jamais plus, comme tous ses autres compagnons d'ailleurs. Il s'estima heureux que relativement peu de ses compagnons étaient morts, tous conserveraient un merveilleux souvenirs des voyages qu'ils auront eu ensemble, mais en contrepartie d'horribles cauchemars risquaient aussi de les poursuivre tout au long de leur vie. Le docteur, seul, devait continuer à courir après ses cauchemars sans espérer un réveil, sans pouvoir s'établir à un endroit : chaque fois qu'il avait essayé, il y avait toujours eu un événement qui l'avait perturbé et qui l'avait obligé à retourner dans l'espace pour sauver les civilisations… et retourner dans le temps.

Il avait décidé, cette fois-ci, de se reposer sur une petite planète, peuplée de quelques animaux primitifs, sans grand danger. Cette planète se nommait Koliash, en fait, les Time Lords l'avaient nommée ainsi en l'honneur du premier d'entres eux qui l'avait visité, aucuns habitants doués d'un intellect capable de nommer son globe n'avaient existé sur cette planète ou n'existeront, ce qui en faisait une planète très reposante et parfaite pour réfléchir après une période de trouble, il y était déjà venu, sous sa dernière forme, mais était vite repartit, Peri avait… enfin, pauvre Peri.

Tant qu'on ne le dérangeait pas durant son repos, cela devrait le calmer, mieux qu'avec Ace en tout cas.

« Je me demande si m'appeler professor m'irritait vraiment, aujourd'hui, je repense à tout cela et je me dis que j'avais un sacré caractère à son égard. Je crois que je l'aimais bien, peut-être trop même, je me nuisais en voulant la protéger autant, elle aurait voulu voir plus que les quelques planètes que je lui ait montrées. Je suis resté trop longtemps sur Terre, elle n'a pas pu voir les étoiles comme elle aurait du les voir, comme elle avait voulu les voir».

Il sortit du Tardis et observa la verdure qui l'entourait, il prit une grande inspiration et ouvra son parapluie, il pleuvait trop fort pour se balader avec son chapeau sans protection. Il commença par marcher droit devant lui, puis, ayant trouvé un point d'eau et ne voulant pas se perdre, s'immobilisa et contempla l'horizon avec son parapluie noir qui le surplombait projetant encore plus d'ombre sur lui que les énormes nuages noirs de l'orage qui s'annonçait fatalement.

« Il est peut-être temps que je cesse de prendre du monde avec moi dans mon Tardis, je leur fais d'incroyables promesses que je n'ai pas le temps de tenir. En plus, mes compagnons risquent à tout moment leur vie. Pour quoi ? Pour voir les étoiles en retour ! Quel genre de Time Lord suis-je pour jouer ainsi avec la vie des gens de cette manière ? Je suis horrible. Je peux comprendre maintenant pourquoi si peu d'autres habitants de ma planète semblent m'apprécier… Je pourrais, peut-être, prendre congé de mes voyages et rester sur Gallifrey un petit moment, revoir Leela et cette chère Romana. Et K-9… »

Le docteur sourit en pensant à ses anciens compagnons. Il resta encore un long moment à se remémorer d'eux puis, réalisant que la pluie s'était arrêtée, il ferma son parapluie et commença à se diriger vers son Tardis. Il se dit qu'il fallait un jour redorer son vaisseau, peut-être que Romana avait quelques suggestions, après tout, elle y avait passé un bon moment ! Et pourquoi pas, pourrait-elle en repasser d'autres encore. Il faudrait quelque chose de plus grand, de plus vert aussi. Tout ce blanc avec des ronds commençait à le lasser après toutes ces centaines d'années. Peut-être quelque chose de plus intime aussi, il faudrait mettre un fauteuil ou deux pour se relaxer entre-temps. L'orage se fit sentir, un grondement parcoura le point d'origine de la tempête jusqu'au docteur, ce dernier se dépêcha de couvrir la distance qui restait entre lui et son Tardis. Une fois qu'il eut pénétré à l'intérieur, il accrocha son parapluie en le lançant sur une paterne située à l'entrée, ôta son chapeau de la même manière et se pencha sur la console afin d'entrer les coordonnées de Gallifrey. Avec la Terre, c'était les seules qu'ils connaissaient par cœur sans avoir besoin de l'ordinateur de bord pour en recouvrir une partie. Il les entra rapidement comme à son habitude, ayant quand même beaucoup de métier et la colonne centrale commença son ascension puis sa descente habituelle dans sa gamme de son normale. Cinq secondes plus tard, le docteur pouvait entendre les sons plus haut perchés que chantait son Tardis. En « vol », il regarda autour de lui à la recherche de son sonic screwdriver qu'il tentait d'améliorer, il tentait de lui ajouter une base de donnée médicale, semblable à celle de K-9, pour pouvoir ausculter le genre de maladie qui pouvait se retrouver chez un patient, après tout, n'est-il pas le docteur ? Pour l'instant, malheureusement, il avait beaucoup de mal car, il n'arrivait pas à faire correspondre les différentes maladies aux différentes espèces : le screwdriver ne pouvait pas distinguer les différentes espèces les unes des autres donc, il en avait fait deux modèles : un pour les Time Lords et un autre pour les humains. Les deux avaient les mêmes caractéristiques des modèles précédents en plus de la faculté d'ausculter et dans certain cas, de guérir ! Il entendit qu'il arrivait sur sa planète natale et tenta de repérer, sur son écran, l'aire d'atterrissage habituelle, mais ne la voyait pas, à la place, il était entouré d'immeubles.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il n'y a pas de cela sur Gallifrey ! Ai-je entré les bonnes coordonnées ? » Il vérifia son dire sur l'écran. « Non, j'ai entré celle de la Terre. »

Il décida, néanmoins, de sortir car, ce serait la dernière fois qu'il verrait sa planète favorite avant longtemps. Il s'estima chanceux, il était dans une ruelle peu fréquentée où l'on ne remarquerait que peu ou prou sa cabine, il rentra de nouveau quelques secondes prendre son chapeau et son parapluie, ferma la porte à clef et se dirigea devant lui dans l'espoir de trouver un restaurant. Il n'en trouva pas immédiatement, mais trouva un guichet électronique où il retira plusieurs billets afin de pouvoir se nourrir et se payer quelques marchandises dans le besoin, pour se faire, il utilisa son screwdriver. Après avoir retiré l'argent, il eut du remord et se dit qu'il devrait un jour avoir un compte avec beaucoup d'argent qu'il aurait fait fructifier plusieurs fois. Sortit de sa rêverie, il réalisa qu'il était, non pas à Londres, mais dans une ville américaine en voyant les milliers de drapeau américain flotter au-dessus de sa tête. Il prit un journal, le Daily Planet, pour regarder l'année de sa venue, 1992, et observa les manchettes importantes. Son regard fut instantanément dirigé vers la photo d'un homme arborant une cape rouge et un S sur son torse. La légende indiquait : « Superman saves an entire family from an explosion ». Le paragraphe qui racontait l'histoire était intéressant, mais son attention restait porté sur l'homme. Le docteur se demanda qui il était, il ne lui semblait pas n'avoir jamais entendu parler de lui, mais le journaliste, pardon la journaliste, semblait trouver parfaitement normal de parler d'un homme volant et qui souffle les flammes d'une explosion comme on souffle des bougies. Il se promit de chercher qui était cet homme, plutôt de quelle planète il venait et que venait-il faire sur la Terre car, il ne pouvait définitivement pas être humain.

Or, cela ne pressait pas, il ne semblait pas du tout dangereux, pour une fois. La preuve, l'article n'indiquait que de bonnes choses à son égard, et il avait vraiment de plus en plus faim. Il trouva un restaurant où il pouvait manger seul sans que cela attire trop l'attention tout en mangeant assez bien. Il commanda un filet de sole avec un verre d'eau qu'il sucra par la suite, un de ses pêché mignon. Son repas achevé et sa facture payée avec les billets, laissant un bon pourboire, il sortit et décida de se promener un peu dans le coin, il n'avait jamais visité cette ville auparavant. Il aperçut un musée qui lui indiqua le nom la ville où il vagabondait : Museum of Metropolis. Il y entra et observa qu'il y avait une exposition photographique sur l'homme d'acier ; il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la photographie, mais l'image qui accompagnait la publicité l'incita à aller jeter un coup d'œil. En entrant dans la salle, il se vit entourer de photographie de l'homme qu'il avait vu dans le journal, tous avec le même costume bleu de plus ou moins bon goût. Il s'estima heureux de pouvoir se renseigner aussi vite sur cet individu et commença tout de suite à regarder partout en quête de détail. Le docteur vit une photo de Superman en vol, une autre montrait celui-ci en train de soulever un hélicoptère et d'autres objets extrêmement lourds, il y en avait même une qui semblait le montrer faisait fondre un bloc de métal ! Or, aucunes affiches, légendes, informations ne permettaient d'identifier avec plus de précision ce personnage autrement que par Superman ou L'Homme d'acier. Le docteur avait vite compris qu'il était loin d'en être à un seul miracle, il était un véritable héros aux yeux des habitants de cette ville, super héros même.

Le docteur remarqua qu'il attirait un peu trop l'attention, les gens qui se tenaient à l'intérieur de cette exposition étaient tous vêtus d'élégants costumes, trop sombre à son goût (les humains ont un goût démesuré pour le noir selon lui). Il décida donc de s'en aller, de toute manière, il ne pouvait rien apprendre de nouveau. Il trouva un vestiaire et y déposa son parapluie et son chapeau qui l'encombraient. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il alla parcourir les autres salles dans son état d'esprit perplexe. Lorsqu'il arriva dans une salle consacrée à la minéralogie, il se sentit étrangement appelé par son screwdriver qui s'était mis en marche, il le sortit de sa poche et l'éteignit, et le garda dans sa main en l'observant quelques instants. Il le remit en marche et l'orienta de gauche à droite. Il entendit alors des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient, rééteignit son sonic screwdriver et le réintroduit précipitamment dans sa poche. Il étudia alors avec attention à l'œil nu les différentes vitrines qui exposaient les minéraux pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention des visiteurs qui l'avaient rejoint. Après deux, plutôt qu'un, examens attentifs des différentes roches de la salle, il en conclut que ce n'étaient pas eux qui avaient activé son outil favori et pensa que c'était peut-être un geste maladroit de sa part qu'il l'avait allumé. Il jeta prestement un coup d'œil à sa montre et estima qu'il était resté assez longtemps dans ce musée et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment appris grand chose de ce Superman. Il décida cependant de rester à Metropolis pour un certain temps, il n'avait pas l'habitude de séjourner ailleurs qu'en Angleterre pour des raisons personnelles, qui le ramenait à son « enfance », durant le temps qu'il avait été grand-père et même avant… Il préféra changer d'idée et de trouver un autre musée, quelconque pièce de théâtre ou encore un concert de musique. Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer plus loin à la sortie du musée, trois hommes cagoulés l'empoignèrent et le lancèrent dans une ruelle. Le docteur s'étala de tout son long sur le béton, il se redressa vite et, pensa se servir de son parapluie comme arme, mais préféra la diplomatie :

« Vous savez, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, mais j'ai des cuillères si vous aimez ! » Il se mit à les frapper ensemble et joua une quelconque pièce de musique que ni les trois voyous, ni le docteur ne connaissait. « Je joue habituellement dans certains spectacles ou dans la rue les mauvais jours. ». Il recommença à en jouer. Un des membres cagoulés, celui qui avait empoigné le docteur, fit signe aux autres de laisser tomber l'affaire et ils s'en allèrent assez rapidement avec des jurons que le docteur n'avait jamais entendu (nouvelle ville, nouveaux mots). Il rangea alors les cuillères dans ses poches, non sans les avoir embrassées au préalable. Il s'épousseta et sortit de la ruelle en pensant qu'il avait très mal réagi en voulant se battre contre les trois voleurs avec son parapluie, à force de côtoyer les humains, il avait pris de mauvaises habitudes. Le docteur entendit une trompette émaner de la ville, une trompette qui criait par-dessus le bruit des voitures, il se rendit vite compte qu'un jazz band avait élu domicile dans un parc et que le restaurateur d'à côté offrait, contre rémunération du moins, des boissons et des sandwichs. Il se dit que c'était sûrement là qu'il pouvait s'informer le plus sur Superman. En effet, en prenant un siège, il entendit un couple discuter de lui, malheureusement, il ne faisait que répéter ce que l'article avait déjà dit de lui sur l'incident d'hier. Un des jazzmen prit la parole du groupe à l'aide d'un solo de saxophone ce qui empêcha le docteur d'en entendre plus, il jouait beaucoup trop fort qu'il n'aurait dû, le jazz qu'il jouait ensemble était doux et lui brisait le rythme. Une serveuse arriva avec une feuille de papier qui servait de menu et la déposa sur la table, le docteur y jeta un regard très rapide et commanda le troisième breuvage le plus cher avec des bouchées de saumon comme accompagnement, elle repartit tout de suite avec sa commande. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur le jazzman, ce dernier n'avait toujours pas fini d'improviser son solo, il regarda alors les autres musiciens pour connaître le moment où la musique redeviendrait aussi douce que tout à l'heure et s'aperçut du regard terrifié de trois d'entres eux, il se retourna rapidement et aperçu un rhinocéros plus affolé que colérique courir de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche sans savoir ce qu'il faisait vraiment. Les gens que le rhinocéros risquaient de frapper réussissait à s'ôter du passage, mais de justesse ; le docteur regarda autour de lui et se demanda si ces gens assis pourraient eux aussi se lever à temps. Il décida de les aider un peu à prendre une décision en se levant et en leur criant, tout en faisant le plus de gestes possibles pour attirer l'attention, de s'en aller. Les spectateurs semblèrent avoir compris car ils se mirent aussitôt à crier eux aussi. Le docteur compris à son tour qu'il ne ferait pas plus le poids devant cette bête que les autres, il passa en revue rapidement tout ce qu'il pouvait utiliser : diplomatie ? Non. Parapluie ? Non. Screwdriver ? Non. Cuillères ? De moins en moins… Il décida de s'écarter lui aussi du chemin comme ceux qu'il avait averti et se réfugia vers le restaurant d'à côté. Peine perdue, le rhinocéros avait déjà commencé à emboutir la bâtisse. Le docteur décida alors de faire demi-tour, il glissa un peu sur la pelouse ce qui lui fit perdre son chapeau, s'immobilisa pour le reprendre et en se penchant pour le ramasser, il aperçut un homme se pointer devant le rhinocéros. C'était le surhomme dont tout le monde parlait, il le vit soulever l'animal au-dessus de lui comme s'il n'était qu'un gros oreiller encombrant et le docteur comprit que c'était maintenant qu'il devait lui parler, d'autres occasions pareilles n'arriveraient pas.

- Superman, il faut que je vous parle !

Il le vit se tourner vers lui et entendit

- Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps, je dois m'occuper de tout un zoo, nous nous retrouverons sûrement un autre jour.

Et Superman s'élança avec la bête dans les airs, le docteur le poursuivit, en lui criant d'arrêter et de regarder quelque chose, il sortit rapidement son screwdriver de sa poche et le pointa vers une voiture immobile qui se mit à démarrer, mais Superman était déjà trop loin pour avoir vu la voiture s'activer de par elle-même. Le docteur, qui avait lamentablement raté sa chance, décida alors de s'informer directement dans les dossiers d'archives car il avait l'impression que la malchance jouait contre lui. Au passage, il ramassa son chapeau qu'il n'avait pas pensé à reprendre et alla demander au gérant du restaurant, du moins, il le croyait en charge, où était le centre d'archive. Ce dernier n'en sachant rien, ou étant trop troublé par le rhinocéros pour s'en souvenir, alla chercher une carte et tenta de l'examiner avec le docteur, en fait, le gérant examinait plus le docteur que la carte car, il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait être si calme après un tel incident et se poser des questions à propos d'un endroit aussi insolite pour le moment. Une fois qu'il eut pris connaissance de sa destination finale qui s'avérait être à l'autre bout de la ville, il décida de prendre son Tardis et de s'y rendre, de cette manière, il ne dépenserait pas son argent de manière inconsidéré dans un taxi. En partant du parc, il entendit un des musiciens recommencer à jouer, mais il jouait tout seul, les autres étaient encore troublés. Une fois à l'intérieur de son vaisseau spatial, il réactiva les mêmes coordonnées que celles qu'il avait entré tout à l'heure à l'exception des deux derniers groupes de chiffres et activa les commandes. Plutôt que de se lancer dans les couloirs spatio-temporels, il choisit de créer un « point » spatial entre deux points ce qui avait pour effet de moins fatiguer le Tardis pour de courtes distances et d'être sûr d'arriver à la bonne destination finale. En six secondes, il serait arrivé, la première seconde créait le pont, les deux suivantes débutait le transport du point A au point B, la quatrième et la cinquième amorçaient l'arrivée au point B et s'assurait d'avoir pris tous les éléments et la dernière seconde effaçait toute trace du pont. La sonorité du Tardis ne changeait pas du point de vue d'un observateur à l'extérieur du Tardis, à la seule différence qu'avec le pont, deux observateurs en A et B pouvait entendre le Tardis dans ses teintes sonores habituelles, un l'entendant partir, l'autre, au point B, pouvait l'entendre arriver. Le docteur se souvînt qu'au cours de sa vie, il avait déjà vu un Time Lord déplacer de quelques centimètres son Tardis afin de récupérer un objet qui était situé sous la base de celui-ci. L'effet avait été saisissant, on voyait le Tardis (camouflé à la manière d'une commode) commencer à se dématérialiser, mais un autre identique, c'était le même, se matérialiser par-dessus. Les sonorités de départ et d'arrivée se superposait bruyamment l'une à l'autre, en partie à cause du fait que son ami avait un modèle plus ancien de Tardis. Le docteur cessa de se remémorer ce souvenir et sortit de sa cabine. Après avoir fermé sa porte, il se vit face à face avec l'homme d'acier. Ce dernier, qui le dépassait de quelques bons centimètres même avec le chapeau que le docteur possédait, commença à parler :

- Vous vouliez me voir je crois ? Pour discutez ?

- Oui, oui. Je voudrais savoir qui vous êtes exactement et qu'est-ce que vous faites sur Terre ?

L'accent écossais du docteur contrastait avec celui de son interlocuteur.

- On me nomme Superman sur cette planète, mais sur la mienne, je m'appelle Kal-El. J'ai été élevé ici sur Terre car ma planète d'origine, Krypton, a été détruite.

L'homme parlait de sa vie de telle façon qu'il ne passait pas à plaindre. Il enchaîna.

- Je sauve les habitants de cette planète des différents dangers ou criminels qui les menacent en remerciement de tout ce qu'ils ont fait de bien pour moi durant ma vie. Et vous ? Qui êtes vous ? Et qu'est-ce que cette police public call box avec laquelle vous vous êtes téléporté d'un bout à l'autre de la ville. Et finalement, quel est cet outil qui a fait partir la voiture jaune ?

- I'm the doctor and this police box is my Tardis. It travels through space. This device… Il sortit son screwdriver. is a sonic screwdriver, it unlocks almost everything I want to, it also cures from known disease!

- You travel trough this?

Superman sembla étonné, il plissa un peu ses yeux afin de voir quelque chose. Il les plissa encore plus et semblait faire un effort intense pour observer quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait apparemment pas y arriver. Le docteur se retourna et ne vit rien d'autre que son Tardis.

- Que faites-vous ?

- Je tentais de voir l'intérieur de votre Tardis comme vous l'appelez, mais j'en suis incapable. Vous n'êtes pas humain ?

- Oh ! Non, je suis un Time Lord, je viens de Gallifrey, d'ailleurs, si vous ne me croyez pas, vous pouvez toucher, j'ai deux cœurs.

Superman sembla désorienté.

- Il existe de la vie ailleurs que sur la Terre ?

- Bien sûr ! Il y a des milliers et des milliers d'autres races dans cet univers, se faisant la chasse entres-elles un peu trop souvent, se protégeant les unes des autres d'autres fois d'envahisseurs sans scrupules comme les Daleks ou les Sontarans. Bien que, dans cette galaxie, elle n'existe que deux civilisations capables de construire des engins spatiaux, plein d'autres civilisations font de même ailleurs dans l'univers. Comme la vôtre j'imagine, bien que je n'ait jamais entendu parler de Krypton.

- Et pourtant, nous avons quand même découvert le voyage intragalactique.

- Vous êtes loin d'être les seuls, des races qui se basent sur la destruction de leurs propres membres ont même découvert le voyage intergalactique.

- Docteur, vous parliez de deux civilisations dans cette galaxie ?

- Oui, malheureusement, l'autre race n'égale pas les humains en terme de bonté : ils n'en possèdent pas. Ils se nomment eux même les Cybermen. Ce sont des machines qui assimilent tous les êtres vivants en les rendant pareils à eux, ils n'ont aucun scrupule, leur mot d'ordre se résume à _You will become like us_. Et s'ils n'arrivent pas à vous convertir, ils se mettent à brailler _DELETE ! DELETE ! DELETE !_ Mais je parle beaucoup, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous sur Terre ?

- Depuis vingt-cinq ans, mais vous n'avez pas pu entendre parler de moi au moins depuis cinq ans, je n'avais pas encore l'idée de sauver le monde de manière à ce que les gens me reconnaissent en héros, je le faisais discrètement, je ne voulais pas que l'on s'aperçoive que je détenais un tel pouvoir, je devais le cacher de mes ennemis, mais avant tout de mes connaissances et amis.

- Oh ! Pourquoi le cacher ? Les humains ne sont pas si méchants que cela, bon, il y a quelques mégalomanes qui essaie de persuader les autres humains que les Daleks ne leurs veulent que du bien, mais bon, ils peuvent toujours être ramenés sur le droit chemin peu après…

- Pas les mégalomanes que je connais.

- On peut les enfermer dans des prisons au pire aller, il en existe à travers l'univers.

- Pour qu'ils trouvent un moyen de s'échapper par la suite.

- C'est un risque à courir, c'est quand même mieux que de les tuer !

- Oui, c'est sûr. Mais quand il connaisse votre point faible…

- Ils se concentrent uniquement à l'attaquer et ne s'occupe pas des autres détails, ce qui nous permet de triompher d'eux.

Le docteur ôta son chapeau et s'essuya le front, il commençait à faire chaud. Il continua.

- Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien quand même, vous allez vraiment rester sur Terre à sauver les humains jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ?

- C'est mon souhait, oui.

- Je vous souhait bonne chance dans votre avenir alors.

Le docteur le salua de sa main et entra dans son Tardis, il voulait l'impressionner un peu par son départ. Il s'était réjoui de cette rencontre qui l'avait amené à se dire que le but de ses voyages, ce n'était pas seulement lui qui le possédait et que d'autres avaient choisi cette compagnie au docteur, il ne voulait pas rester seul comme ce « kryptonien » le restant de sa vie.

« Les vacances maintenant »

« Mon screwdriver, il me l'a volé ! »


	2. And this is

_And this is…_

Il regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir de l'avoir échappé dans le Tardis. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il sortit alors de son vaisseau et se mit à inspecter les alentours toujours afin de le trouver, mais il n'y parvint pas. Le docteur se souvînt alors du moment où Superman regardait fixement derrière lui comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose, lorsqu'il s'était tourné, Superman avait sûrement dû s'en emparer. Or, pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille? Il ne semblait pas être un être fourbe comme le Master qui fait semblant d'être gentil pour mieux se retourner contre ses victimes de manière abominable. Le docteur réalisa qu'il n'avait pas envie de se poser ce genre de question, on lui avait volé son screwdriver et le docteur aime beaucoup trop ce dernier pour le laisser dans les mains d'un presque inconnu. Il retourna donc dans son Tardis, fit actionner le mode qui lui permettait de voler, avec beaucoup de difficulté cependant, c'est dans ces temps-là qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'une assistante, finalement, en frappant la console, il sentit le Tardis se projeter dans le ciel, il fit ralentir son ascension et scanna les environs à l'aide de l'ordinateur de bord ; le Tardis émit rapidement des craquements de fatigue, le vol n'était pas une bonne chose pour une telle machine, le docteur sentit que sa cabine inclinait un peu trop sur le côté, il tenta de compenser en augmentant la force de poussé de la partie qui s'était presque affaissée, mais le résultat débalança le Tardis et l'amena à effectuer une rotation, le docteur décida d'y mettre fin en actionnant le pont spatial et six secondes plus tard, il se trouvait à consulter les données du radar sur le sol. Il ne trouva aucun corps étranger dans le ciel, il supposa alors que l'homme d'acier n'avait pas quitté la terre pour ne pas qu'on le retrouve. Il décida alors de se transporter dans l'autre coin de la ruelle peu après lui avoir parlé, il actionna son Tardis, régla la date et sortit tout de suite après s'être matérialisé, il se heurta à Superman et comprit par le même fait pourquoi on le surnommait en l'honneur d'un métal ; en se relevant, il vit l'homme courir à une folle allure à travers la rue. Le docteur ne pouvant se permettre une telle poursuite à la course rentra donc son Tardis et se dématérialisa beaucoup plus loin dans la rue quelques secondes avant sa collision, cette fois-ci, il prit le second screwdriver et sitôt sortit l'actionna dans la direction d'où il était venu. S'il pensait correctement, soit le screwdriver que Superman possédait (sa fuite ne laissait plus tellement de doute là-dessus) deviendrait inutilisable, soit il serait attiré par l'autre comme un aimant et ainsi pourvoir le récupérer. Ni l'un, ni l'autre arriva, il vit seulement très soudainement Superman s'effondrer sur le dos sans l'avoir vu arrivé et rouler le long de la rue comme s'il avait été atteint par un projectile ; un bon vent secoua le docteur. Ce dernier ferma son screwdriver, étonné de l'effet et fit face à Superman qui se redressait comme si la balle s'était ôtée emportant avec elle la douleur. Le docteur comprit assez vite que c'était son screwdriver qui avait produit cet effet, mais il ne voulait pas retenter cette expérience sauf si Superman tentait de s'en aller de nouveau. Il commença :

- Pourquoi avoir volé mon screwdriver ? Vous avez sûrement assez de force pour enfoncer n'importe quelle serrure, à quoi vous aurez-t-il servi ?

- Votre engin… Il semblait essoufflé. Que vous le vouliez ou non neutralise l'effet de la kryptonite.

- La quoi ?

- La kryptonite. Voyant que le docteur ne comprenait rien, il expliqua : C'est un isotope du krypton extrêmement rare et radioactif que l'on trouvait fréquemment sur ma planète et qui a comme faculté d'annuler mes pouvoirs et de me rendre aussi vulnérable que les autres humains quand ce n'est pas plus faible qu'eux s'il est en trop grande quantité. J'ai pensé que je pourrais le répliquer et ainsi pouvoir affronter mon Némésis définitivement. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenu, mais vous ne me l'auriez sûrement jamais prêté.

- En effet. Comme savez-vous tout cela ?

- Il y a, dans le musée de Métropolis, un exemplaire de roche kryptonnienne que l'on a confondu avec du vrai krypton. Après avoir actionné votre screwdriver, j'ai été en mesure de percevoir des changements chimiques dans la roche et de pouvoir pénétrer dans le musée sans être affecté par la roche. Cette pierre a changé d'isotope, il est maintenant rendu du vrai krypton.

- Mais comment savez-vous…?

- J'ai une très bonne oreille pour les évènements qui sortent de l'ordinaire, je vous ai entendu arriver et je vous ai suivi quelque temps, d'ailleurs, nous ne devrions pas converser ici, je vous emmène chez moi.

Superman prit alors entre ses bras le docteur et s'envola avec lui en direction de son appartement, la fenêtre était ouverte et ils purent y entrer tous deux sans trop de problèmes. Le docteur fut très surpris de ce voyage aérien.

La gravité est beaucoup plus forte sur Krypton, ce qui me permet de me sentir très léger sur Terre. Excusez-moi du désordre, je n'ai pas pu ranger dernièrement, je travaille comme journaliste sous une autre identité et je n'ai jamais de répit entre la rédaction d'un article et la planète à sauver.

Il sortit le screwdriver d'où il l'avait caché après s'en être emparé puis, il se dirigea vers un tiroir d'où il sortit une boîte qui semblait composée presque uniquement de plomb, l'ouvrit, fut pris d'un léger sursaut en voyant la pierre et le docteur comprit rapidement de quoi elle était composée. Superman activa le screwdriver en le pointant sur la roche. Une mousse la couvrit rapidement et une fois disparue, il prit le morceau et tenta de le frotter contre son bras du côté le plus coupant de la roche. Aucunes égratignures ne s'imposa sur sa peau.

- Je me faisais mal, avant, lorsque je la frottais contre moi.

Le docteur réfléchit un moment et dit :

- Comment se fait-il que le screwdriver que je détiens vous a-t-il fait le même effet que la kryptonite ?

Superman haussa les épaules et pour tenter d'expliquer le mystère alluma le screwdriver volé et le pointa sur son bras, il l'éteignit aussitôt, une brûlure s'était tracée sur son bras.

- Cela devrait vite partir… La seule explication que je pourrais donner est qu'un élément là-dedans imite et le krypton et un autre élément qui l'annule dont je connaissais pas l'existence.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Tout ce qui est contenu dans ce screwdriver, même les humains pourraient, avec leurs connaissances actuelles, l'imiter, ils ne comprendraient rien, cela ne leur serait pas possible de l'assembler avec les moyens qu'ils possèdent, mais son assemblage est théoriquement possible pour eux.

- C'est peut-être un des processus inconnus d'eux qui permettent ces changements.

- J'en doute fort, ce ne sont que des mathématiques, des mathématiques à l'état pur sans contrainte matérielle. On les appelle sur Gallifrey les ultrathématiques, même nos chercheurs ne peuvent tout comprendre de l'instrument, mais nous savons avec certitude qu'il n'agit pas de façon chimique, mais bien mathématiques.

Les deux individus contemplèrent le screwdriver que le surhomme tenait dans ses mains, le docteur s'aperçut que la blessure se cicatrisait rapidement. Il songea au fait que Superman pouvait être en fait un robot ! Or, il ne pouvait pas s'en assurer à l'aide du screwdriver, cela l'aurait sûrement tué. Superman coupa le silence le premier :

- Enfin, si vous me permettiez de garder cet outil, j'en serais vraiment ravi.

- Faites donc, faites donc. En échange, j'aimerais savoir où je pourrais trouver plus de cette kryptonite, ce serait pour le faire analyser par les chercheurs de ma planète, vous comprenez ?

- Je ne saurais pas où vous pourriez en trouver sur Terre, mais je peux vous indiquer où est située mon ancienne planète, des débris spatiaux jonchent encore l'espace, vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de problèmes à en trouver qui ont de la kryptonite.

Superman se dirigea vers le même tiroir et en sorti une carte du ciel, il indiqua la position de sa planète à l'aide de son doigt.

- C'est ici.

Le docteur prit mentalement note de l'emplacement, il compris qu'il y avait une autre civilisation dans cette galaxie ce qui était étonnant, il pensait avoir tout vu de cet endroit. Il remarqua un prénom en bas de la carte : Clark, regarda Superman qui regardait toujours l'emplacement de sa planète.

- Je vous remercie infiniment, si vous voulez de mon aide, je ne sais pas, pour explorer l'univers, je vous accueillerais à bras ouvert dans mon Tardis.

Le docteur se demanda par ailleurs comment l'évolution sur la planète d'origine de Superman avait pu favoriser une race qui possédait une « intolérance » à un minéral omniprésent sur la planète. Une preuve supplémentaire qu'il pouvait être un robot envoyé sur Terre…

- Non, je reste ici.

Le Time Lord ne fut pas surpris du tout de la réponse du kryptonien.

- Je vais vous donner un avertisseur, si vous avez besoin d'aide, mon Tardis recevra un signal comme quoi vous avez besoin d'assistance, n'ayez vraiment pas peur de l'utiliser en cas d'urgence.

Sur ce, le docteur salua et sortit par la porte. Une fois à l'extérieur et tourner à travers trois rues, il s'aperçut qu'il ne se souvenait pas de l'emplacement où il avait garé son Tardis. Par chance, ou par exprès, Superman vînt le prendre et le déposer à côté de sa cabine ; le docteur le remercia une fois de plus et entra. Il ne se dirigea pas tout de suite vers la console, mais vers sa chambre. Après avoir arpenté plusieurs corridors, il ouvrit une porte et une énorme salle sombre, voir carrément noir se dévoila sous ses yeux, il leva l'interrupteur situé à sa droite et les murs de la pièce se mirent à changer de couleur, de noir, ils passèrent à blanc et de ceux-ci émanaient vraisemblablement de la lumière puisque le contenu de la pièce était enfin visible. Sans regarder plus attentivement sa chambre, il commençait à bien la connaître après toute ces années, il se dirigea, après avoir tourné en direction de l'interrupteur, droit devant lui, son chemin était parsemé à droite et à gauche de caisse de carton avec des numéros et/ ou des noms dessus ; il s'agissait de la plupart des pièces de rechanges pour son Tardis : dépolarisateurs, défragmentateurs, tempotourneboîtes, sublimentateurs, hyperluminaires, archocartiens, sunnartitiennols, câbles,… Il s'arrêta enfin devant une qui lui semblait appropriée pour ce qu'il cherchait.

« 4529B942, sonic screwdriver, type B, brut, non modifié », il ouvrit la caisse et vit un screwdriver posé sur une plaque de verre opaque avec six intersections. Il le prit, ainsi que la plaque de verre, et s'assura qu'une autre plaque était bien présente, il ferma la boîte et chercha un peu autour, il vit plusieurs boîtes avec l'indication K-9 écrit dessus, il pris celle du dessus et sortit une petite plaque de quelques millimètres seulement parmi les milliers que le carton contenait. Et enfin, il chercha un dernier outil dans une autre boîte qui ressemblait à une ampoule en forme de vase et sortit après de sa chambre après avoir éteint les murs. En se dirigeant vers la console, il passa devant une porte ouverte et en voulant la fermer par souci du détail, il s'aperçut que c'était la chambre de Ace, il ferma la porte plus doucement qu'il ne l'avait prévu au départ. « Ace ». Il continua sa marche, mais son visage se faisait plus grave. Finalement arrivé, il déposa ce qu'il avait dans ses mains sur une surface plate de la console, il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur de celle-ci, tapa un moment sur le clavier et retourna vers le screwdriver déposé, sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, on pouvait lire : _deleting room_ et en dessous, clignotant, _in process_. Le docteur commença par dévisser la tête de l'outil, y entra la puce par un tout petit orifice puis glissa ses doigts au fond, sortit un objet quelconque, le posa et le remplace par la petite ampoule en forme de vase. Il revissa la tête du screwdriver et le pointa vers ce qu'il avait sortit de fond de celui-ci, un bruit sec de craquement se fit entendre et le docteur stoppa son engin. « Une belle lumière bleue au lieu de cette horrible rouge », il trouva une poubelle à l'extérieur de la salle de la console et y jeta l'ampoule rouge, il y retourna tout de suite après et y entra les vraies coordonnées de Gallifrey, il en avait pour une dizaine de minute de voyage, le Tardis ralentissait toujours ses fonctions lorsqu'il supprimait des salles, il avait aussi souvent l'occasion de rencontrer des problèmes lors de ces moments… Les problèmes commencèrent déjà, un des câbles explosa, projetant des milliers d'étincelles à travers la pièce, le TARDIS s'inclina alors brusquement. Le docteur songea en premier à établir un stabilisateur d'intérieur, mais l'installation de celui-ci ralentirait le TARDIS, il en rejeta l'idée en s'accrochant à la console et rétablissant l'équilibre manuellement dans son vaisseau, il dirigea alors le courant du fil rompu à l'aide de l'ordinateur à travers un autre fil semblable et par le même fait fit stopper le TARDIS. Enfin, arrêté était vite dit, il se laissait porter par les tunnels spatio-temporels le temps qu'il trouve un moyen efficace de refroidir la console et de la relancer dans la bonne direction. C'est alors qu'il entendit, émanant de la console, un signal d'alerte qui provenait de la Terre, un an et demi plus tard que tout à l'heure, il ne douta pas d'où il pouvait provenir sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'à une personne sur Terre à qui il avait donné un tel outil de détresse. Il tenta de faire fonctionner les circuits sans succès, il alla sous la console d'où il retira la plaque et tenta de trouver la source du problème, il la trouva ; le recalibreur s'était décalibré, il le fixa à l'aide de son screwdriver et tenta de refaire fonctionner son TARDIS. La colonne centrale commença à s'élever, mais un autre câble éclata. Le docteur s'éloigna de la console, relia les deux bouts de câbles et le TARDIS se relança, il n'avait pas entré les coordonnées entièrement par exemple et il ne pouvait pas atteindre les commandes d'ici. Il délaissa les fils et se dirigea le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait vers la console ; le TARDIS s'immobilisa soudainement jetant le docteur par terre. Se relevant, il finit d'entrer sa destination finale. La console s'éteignit totalement laissant le docteur dans l'obscurité.

**_À suivre_**


End file.
